


Take Me, Use Me

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, Jace needs someone to take charge, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, and secretly is really into vampires, biting kink, dom/sub situation, masochistic Jace, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jace gets dark urges to be bitten and kissed, fucked and used, it's Simon he goes to. Like an addict looking for a fix to hit the right spot he keeps on coming back for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me, Use Me

It was turning into something of a pattern really. It wasn't talked about after, wasn't ever mentioned in casual conversation but it kept happening and it was getting more and more frequent. 

Jace Whatever-His-Real-Surname-Was had a masochistic streak a mile wide and a vampire kink. 

For someone who talked down about vampires, it was almost surprising until you realised that was why he put them down so much. Vampires got him hot and bothered and he hated it. Somehow he seemed to get off on that shame. 

And he came and found Simon everytime.

Simon knew it was weird and twisted but he couldn't help getting suckered in everytime. It was hard to resist Jace when he was pressed up against you and damn near begging for it. 

First time had been after they'd gotten into a fight with a demon. Jace hadn't been long back since his time with Valentine and something had seemed different to Simon. 

He hadn't put his finger on it until after the monster had turned to dust, Jace had surged forward at him. Adrenaline still very much keeping him on alert, Simon had found himself once again holding one of Jace's own seraph blades to his throat. Unlike when he was mundane, however, Jace couldn't break his hold easily as he ended up pinned against an alley wall. Somehow in all of that, they ended up kissing with the knife still very much at Jace's throat. 

Simon soon learned that Jace loved being bitten and drunk from, it could turn the proud shadowhunter into a begging mess so quickly and the power it made Simon feel was immense. He'd known for a long while that Jace had masochistic tendencies but this was going further than that. Jace got off on being treated like a toy, being used as roughly as possible and it was bringing out a side of Simon that he'd never known existed. 

He'd started looking forward to every encounter as they happened more and more often. Jace was like an addict looking for his next fix and, it seemed, only Simon was hitting that spot for him. Jace was sleeping with others, even if Jace hadn't been open about it Simon could always smell it on him, but that didn't phase Simon. There was nothing romantic about what they did together though they'd undeniably created a deep connection of a different kind. 

Jace didn't just come to him to feed those darker cravings, he came to him because he trusted Simon to fulfill them and not go too far. That trust had created a tie between them that neither could deny. 

Since the ally way incident, it had happened in all sorts of places. Jace's room at the institute, hallways, a Downworlder rave, Izzy's room, Magnus's apartment, several times at Pandemonium while their friends danced only metres away sometimes. It had happened once in the training room but they'd nearly gotten caught and had to make it look like Jace had decided to train with their friendly neighbourhood vamp whilst hastily hiding bite marks and boners. 

This was the first time Jace had turned up at the Hotel Dumort though, brave and stupid but that was Jace all over wasn't it? He's been expecting it really. 

Simon had been the first to find him, luckily, and had brought him into a more private place in the hotel. Now, he had Jace beneath him absolutely desperate and writhing. There was a huge bite mark on his throat still fresh and bleeding that would need an iratze later and Simon was licking his lips. 

Jace was the only live person he'd ever fed on. He didn't know if it was because it was live blood or nephilim blood but it tasted so sweet. It was a heady taste, richer than any of the cooled stuff he'd drunk but he was always careful. He never wanted to actually hurt Jace permanently. 

“Please...please....please...pleeeease.” Jace was begging him, breathing uneven already. He was hard and, because for once they were in a bedroom prepared for such events, Simon had found a cock ring that prevented Jace from climaxing until he was given permission and released. He wasn't sure how long it had been on, ten or 15 minutes possibly, but he was certain it felt like a lifetime Jace.

Jace was completely at his mercy. His wrists were bound securely above his head and then attached to the sturdy bed frame. His ankles were bound too, spread out and cuffed by restraints that came out from under the bed. When Simon had showed Jace what he had planned for him, the shadowhunter had gotten so hard so fast. 

They had a safeword, it was actually Simon who'd insisted upon it after the first few encounters when it had become clear that they were progressively moving on from basic violent making out with extra vamp bites to rough sex type things with violent making out and extra vamp bites. 

Jace had never used it, he'd laughed off the idea in fact, so Simon always kept a close eye to make sure nothing did go too far. 

“Please, what?” He demanded in a voice and manner than pretty much only came out of him in response to Jace when he started getting unbelievably subby. 

“Si-Simon, please. Hurt me, take me. Anything.” 

It wasn't just the begging that made Jace's cheeks flush from humiliation, it was being reminded that it was Simon who was making him feel this way. Simon, the annoying mundie he'd been so superior to, was now the person who knew how to make him come undone so easily. 

Jace's skin was layered with a coat of sweat, his mismatched eyes were unfocused and vague, and his chest rising and falling as he panted. He was completely naked whereas Simon was still in jeans and a dark coloured henly. Everytime Jace bucked up against him needily, wantonly his trapped cock ground against denim and made him moan even louder. 

All Simon had done so far was kiss him roughly and bitten down on his neck to drink. He'd let Jace do the rest of the work as he rocked against him and worked himself up into a state. 

“Anything? That's a dangerous thing to ask for.” He told Jace, lowering himself to press down on him more. 

He heard noise before Jace did, Jace wasn't in much of a state to be aware of anything but Simon after all. Simon and sat up, kneeling between the other boy's spread thighs as he listened to the approach. Jace whined in a pathetic way as his hips thrust up again, almost against his will and this time there was nothing but thin air to greet him. 

The door opened and closed lightning fast and then Raphael was there, reclining against a casket casually and surveying the scene. 

Jace drew an intake of breath, brow furrowing but no protest came. So Simon's guess had been right. 

Raking his sharp nails roughly down Jace's runed and scarred chest, he told the shadowhunter. “Raphael was getting curious when I kept coming home smelling of angel blood. When I told him how filthy the great Jace Wayland gets for me, what depths you've sunk to for me, well he couldn't believe it.” 

Jace's eyes went from Simon to Raphael and back, he seemed intrigued and still ridiculously turned on. Possibly even more so. 

“This is his bed, you know. He told me to use it if you ever came here to me. Raphael loves to watch, don't you?” He shot a fangy grin over to his maker who was showing fang too. Raphael had loved hearing about his fledgling dominating a shadowhunter, had been desperate to see it in real life. It had provided them both with a lot of fun, Raphael only occasionally wanted to do more than watch or hear but when he did, those were some of the best nights of Simon's un-life. 

“What do you say? Want to give the leader of the New York vampires a show?” He asked, for a moment not touching Jace at all. Allowing him a clear headed moment in case this was going too far. 

Jace nodded, blonde hair a mess and falling into his eyes. 

“I can't hear you.” Simon told, trailing his index finger up the underside of Jace's hard, bound cock. 

“YES!” Jace all but shouted out, hips bucking uncontrollably “Please Si-Simon, lemme...wanna show him...” 

“What shall we show him first I wonder.” Simon looked over Jace's prone body hungrily. He'd never denied that he thought Jace was incredibly attractive, he'd never expected to be given completely control and run around of him though.

Moving with vampire speed, Simon hissed in Jace's ear. 

“Hold tight pretty boy, I'm gonna make you scream for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking about writing more little pwp scenes of this Jimon dynamic, maybe a bit more in depth and explicit so I wanted to see how this went down with you all. 
> 
> Please bear in mind that while I wanna write more I'm disabled and get hand spasm a lot so I can't always work as quickly as I want. 
> 
> If you've any suggestions or requests for this or any other scenario/pairing send me an ask at blu-eyed-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
